Miss Independent
by HollowZoom
Summary: Ela lhe chamou a atenção assim que ele a viu pela primeira vez, por mais que nenhum dos dois houvessem percebido. Neste mundo que nunca para de dar voltas, um certo loiro finalmente encontra o amor da sua vida... Ele só não contava que ela fosse tão independente.


Ainda tento entender o que se passa em minha mente, mas por mais profunda que seja minha reflexão sempre acabo ficando mais confuso. Um dia, um lugar, uma ocasião... Nada me vem à memória, é como se ela já estivesse ali desde que nasci só esperando o momento para chacoalhar os pilares de minha vida de uma forma tão... Tão... Genuinamente boa e ao mesmo tempo tão maleficamente assustadora, como uma descarga elétrica que inflama tudo o que toca. Sem mais nem menos, me vi mergulhado em águas letais, mas de conforto extremamente sedutor, embriagante e tentador.

Nunca, absolutamente nunca, havia sentido meu coração dar tantas batidas em um só milésimo como quando penso em seu rosto, nunca havia sentido meus olhos serem atraídos por alguém como cargas opostas se atraem, nunca fiquei em desenfreada busca por um fio de coragem para desencadear algum assunto, mesmo o mais banal, com outra pessoa... Mesmo tendo plena certeza que posso ser tudo o que sou... Tudo menos tímido.

E é isso que me assusta: Esse poder que ela exerce sobre mim. Talvez ela nunca saiba mas em suas mãos está meu próprio coração, pronto para ser desejado e amado quanto para ser cuspido e pisado. E sim, ela fez e faz um pouco dos dois mesmo que ninguém além de mim perceba. Sentimentos nunca foram tão fugazes dentro de meu peito, variando de uma repentina alegria angelical até dias de profunda tristeza na rua da amargura. Sem previsões, sem avisos, sem sinais... É assim que funciona, tudo depende dela mesma.

Não importa o que eu faça todas as minhas ações e devaneios sempre me jogam para um lado e para o outro feito gato e sapato num labirinto perturbador e frio, o mesmo labirinto que só os seus olhos castanhos conseguem mostrar o caminho.

Ah sim... Aqueles mesmos olhos em que até a mais grandiosa das iras os deixam únicos, os mesmos olhos que quando transbordam em carinho e ternura são capazes de aclamar até a mais selvagem das feras e bestas que o homem tem conhecimento, olhos que tentam esconder suas verdadeiras emoções da maioria das pessoas... Olhos que simplesmente são lindos. Seu rosto fino acostumado a diversas expressões faz meu coração disparar em questão de segundos acompanhados de um frio delicioso na barriga. Sinto todos os pelos de meu corpo eriçarem ao lembrar-me do seu sorriso... Como poderia me esquecer? As madeixas negras que caíam em uma pequena cascata por sua costa e ombros pareciam ser delicados e macios... O que eu não daria para cheirá-los e sentir o seu aroma. Oh sim: Eu daria tudo.

E após incontáveis noites de sono muito mal dormidas finalmente pude chegar a uma solene e esclarecedora conclusão.

Eu a amava.

Claro, tendo em consideração o fato de que posso não ser uma das pessoas mais espertas quanto a assuntos como este, foi um grande feito.

Oh... Certo. Quão profundo é esse amor que sinto? Se ao menos pudesse encontrar palavras para me expressar, creio que ainda poderia formular uma resposta descente. Simplesmente porque é difícil até mesmo tentar medir a grandeza desse sentimento que inconscientemente cultivei ao longo dos anos...

E que talvez esteja me corroendo pouco a pouco.

Ah! Mas como pude ser tão rude?! Expor meu conflito de tal forma sem nem ao menos me apresentar! Para todos os efeitos me chamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Atualmente tenho dezenove anos de idade e nasci no dia 10 de outubro. Meus cabelos são loiros e bagunçados, mais por um hábito que por opção, e meus olhos são azuis. Basicamente sou uma cópia exata de meu pai, Namikaze Minato, dono de uma das maiores companhias aéreas do Japão, que tem como principal sócia minha mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, que é ruiva de olhos azuis um pouco mais escuros que os meus.

Se por um lado pareço bastante com meu pai, grande parte de minha personalidade se espelha em minha mãe, um traço que perdeu força conforme o passar dos anos. Mesmo assim ainda tenho meus momentos de _'dattebayo' _embora sejam raros.

Tenho uma vida normal por assim dizer: Pai, mãe, casa, amigos, um trabalho recém-adquirido para pagar a faculdade... Não tenho do que reclamar. Minha infância? Pode-se dizer que foi muito bem aproveitada, com direito as maiores brincadeiras que se pode imaginar como pintar a cara dos meus parentes durante a madrugada quando recebíamos visitas, me esconder por quase um dia inteiro na cozinha da minha antiga casa... Enfim, nada que uma criança traquina não faria.

Ao contrário do que muitos imaginam o me verem pela primeira vez, eu não sou um cabeça oca... Pelo menos não mais. Claro, admito que _detestava _ a escola e coisas do tipo quando era menor, mas com o tempo aprendi o valor de investirmos no futuro e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, comecei a gostar de aprender. Já no oitavo ano era considerado um dos alunos com as melhores médias de minha antiga escola. He, quem diria não?

O tempo foi se passando e trazendo novos ares consigo, entre estes novos ares se encontra a mudança de minha família para Tóquio (N/A: Não sei se Kaichou wa Maid-sama! realmente se passa em Tóquio, mas eu gosto muito dessa cidade então só a enquadrem ok?). Isso ocorreu quando ainda tinha dezesseis anos, três anos atrás para ser mais preciso. Apesar de não ter muitos amigos na cidade onde vivia realmente senti falta dos poucos que tinha, por mais que nos falássemos diariamente pelas redes sociais ainda me sentia um pouco sozinho. Mas planejava resolver isso logo já que começaria a frequentar minha nova escola dentro de algumas semanas.

Seika High School. Esse é o nome da escola onde cursei meu ensino médio, confesso que seu ambiente me lembrava e muito minha escola primária, o que de certa forma me ajudou muito. A escola em si era muito boa, com professores competentes e alunos comportados. Parte disso se devia aos esforços de uma certa pessoa...

**_Flashback On:_**

_Segunda-feira, primeiro dia da segunda semana de aula no colégio Seika. Namikaze Narto corria o mais rápido que podia pelos corredores da escola na tentativa de livrar-se de três garotos que queriam "ensinar-lhe uma lição". O motivo nem ele mesmo sabia, queria apenas despistá-los o mais rápido possível, definitivamente não estava com humor para apanhar logo tão cedo como hoje. O fato de ainda não conhecer totalmente a estrutura do lugar facilitava o rapaz a encontrar-se no estado em que finalmente percebera que estava: Perdido._

_Soltando um resmungo ao ouvir um dos três perseguidores gritar algo para alertar os outros dois, o loiro apressou ainda mais seu ritmo sem qualquer rumo traçado. Temendo que algum dos valentões o alcançassem mais cedo ou mais tarde Naruto adentra bruscamente outro corredor à sua esquerda, algo que infelizmente se comprovaria inútil._

_Os próximos minutos foram de puro sufoco para o jovem de olhos azuis. Não importava para onde corresse os outros sempre apareciam, às vezes até mesmo do nada, na opinião do loiro. Isso já o estava irritando, seria uma conspiração o alarme do fim do intervalo ainda não ter tocado justamente quando ele tentava salvar sua pele?_

_É, talvez sim._

_Vendo que não haveria mais saída se seguisse adiante, o Namikaze desliza deus tênis no acoalho para perder velocidade e então pular por uma das janelas que haviam espalhadas pelo corredor em que estava para agachar-se em meio a alguns arbustos na esperança de enganar os três garotos que o perseguiam. Segundos se passaram e Naruto pôde ver dentre a folhagens as três figuras que o tinham como alvo._

_Após alguns instantes um deles resolve se pronunciar:_

_– Hum, ele não está aqui Shiroyan. – disse o que estava mais à esquerda do grupo._

_– Não há outra saída, ele tem de estar aqui em algum lugar! – respondeu o possível líder, agora identificado como Shiroyan._

_– Por que estávamos perseguindo ele no final das contas? – o que estava mais à direita fez sua voz presente._

_Os outros dois pareceram pensar por certo tempo até formarem um resquício de constrangimento em suas faces._

_– Bem – começou Shiroyan – eu não me lembro. – os outros dois agora tinham enormes gotas escorrendo atrás de suas cabeças._

_– Andem, vamos voltar – falou um deles – não queremos ser suspensos por matar aula._

_– Como se já não tivéssemos feito isso milhares de vezes. – Shiroyan respondeu com sarcasmo na voz._

_– Sabem acho que vou passar na banca de revistas depois da aula, quem sabe alguns mangás novos já saíram! – exclamou feliz um dos três rapazes._

_Até mesmo Naruto tinha uma expressão de desentendimento em sua face. Convenhamos! Alguns segundos atrás aqueles três estavam tentando surrá-lo sem nenhum motivo e depois um deles ainda diz que vai a uma banca de revistas para comprar mangás! Que raios de otaku é esse?! O Namikaze teve de conter um suspiro para não ser percebido._

_Os outros dois garotos estavam em uma linha de raciocínio similar. Se conheciam há algum tempo e jamais poderiam ter imaginado algo como... Isso._

_– Ikkun – começaram ambos – você..._

_O recém-identificado Ikkun piscou algumas vezes até se dar conta do que tinha dito. Suas bochechas assumiram um tom rosado enquanto ria nervosamente tentando formular alguma explicação aceitável para seus dois companheiros._

_– S-Sabem... – disse o jovem antes de dar uma longa pausa – Eu sempre fui fã de animes e mangás – Ikkun agora portava um pequeno caderno, aparentemente para desenho – e desenho também! – disse sorrindo e forma boba, para o maior choque de seus amigos... E Naruto._

_– What. The. Fuck...? – murmurou pausadamente o Namikaze enquanto sentia uma gota gigante descer por sua cabeça._

_Uma chuva de "Desde quando?!", "Como?!" e afins começou a jorrar em direção ao já não tão secreto otaku, cortesia de seus dois camaradas. Agora era quase impossível não rir da cena que estava sendo organizada pelos três estudantes, Naruto tinha quase certeza que cairia na risada se olhasse dentre as folhas que o cobriam, o jovem preferiu a decisão mais sábia: Esperar tudo se acalmar e cair fora dali o mais rápido possível. Apenas torcia para que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível visto que acabara de escutar o sinal tocar._

_Por outro lado os três outros alunos pareciam, não, estavam totalmente alheios a isso e continuavam a enxurrada de questionamentos sobre o segredo de Ikkun, este por sua vez parecia que iria explodir tendo em consideração a vermelhidão em sua face. Desta vez não foi possível segurar o impulso de dar um longo e entediado suspiro, e assim Naruto o fez, imaginando que se apenas levasse a surra que originalmente lhe era oferecido não teria que ficar escondido num arbusto por tanto tempo assim._

_E assim se foram cinco minutos e as malditas perguntas não cessavam, quanto se achava que haviam findado elas apenas reiniciavam, muitas vezes abordando um tópico totalmente distante do que originalmente era falado._

_A sobrancelha esquerda do jovem Namikaze começava a tremer cada vez mais, logo seguida por uma veia vermelha exageradamente grande saltar em sua testa. Aquilo já era demais! Não só perderia sua aula como ainda teria de ficar escutando perguntas cada vez mais idiotas direcionadas a um simples otaku... Qual o problema com os otakus?! Se for pensar bem, ele era um! Céus até sua mãe gostava de mangás e coisas do gênero! Por que aqueles idiotas tinham de reagir assim?!_

_Tomando um pouco de ar para criar coragem, Naruto se preparava para levantar e dar a cara à tapa. Ele só não contava que alguém se pronunciaria momentos antes._

_– Oi! O intervalo acabou já faz mais de cinco minutos! – disse uma voz feminina e bastante firme. – Voltem pra sala agora mesmo!_

_Os três garotos pararam, finalmente, e olharam na mesma direção da nova voz._

_– He? E quem você pensa que é hein? – Shiroyan respondeu zombeteiro._

_ – Quem eu sou hum? – a dona da voz fechou os olhos enquanto uma de suas sobrancelhas tremiam._

_– ... – o silêncio reinou até a recém-chegada abrir os seus olhos arregalados de forma intimidadora._

_– Eu sou Ayuzawa Misaki! Presidente do Conselho Estudantil do Seika High School!_

_Os três garotos arregalaram os olhos por alguns segundos finalmente se dando conta da encrenca em que se meteram. Alheio para todos ali, Naruto elevou levemente sua cabeça, o suficiente para contemplar a cena que agora se provara ligeiramente interessante. Logo o loiro pôde observar melhor todos ali._

_Os três garotos estavam todos trajados com o uniforme padrão do colégio, a única diferença sendo que estavam amarrotados de desabotoados, também estavam com as gravatas frouxas contribuindo para o ar rebelde e relaxado de todos do grupo._

_O que estava no meio, e aparentava ser o líder do grupo, tinha o cabelo loiro, não tão loiro quanto o de Naruto, e penteado para cima numa forma levemente bagunçada. Seu olhos eram de cor verde tão clara que beiravam o amarelo pálido de suas madeixas. Ele ostentava uma carranca que parecia haver se tornado fixa em sua face e seus olhos tinham um ar de desdém que poderia irritar muitas pessoas. Esse era Shirokawa Naoya, mais conhecido como Shiroyan._

_O que estava a sua direita era apenas um ou dois centímetros mais alto, tinha apele levemente mais escura e seu cabelo estava amarrado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo atrás de sua nuca. Seus olhos eram negros assim como seus cabelos e se destacava por ser o único sem estar com o paletó verde por cima de sua camisa branca. Ele era Kurosaki Ryuunosuke, também chamado de Kurotatsu._

_Já o último Naruto pôde claramente deduzir que era o otaku do grupo, visto que era ele quem segurava o caderninho de momentos atrás. Sua estatura não diferenciava muito da dos outros dois. Seus cabelos, assim como seus olhos, eram de um negro levemente azulado, lisos e penteado de forma que deixasse o meio de sua testa visível. Era Sarashina Ikuto, otaku e de vulgo Ikkun._

_Mas sem a menor dúvida quem mais chamou a atenção do jovem loiro foi a garota. Ela era possuidora de cabelos negros de tamanho médio, olhos que, embora levemente cerrados não escondiam o castanho vivo que possuíam. Sua estatura era mediana, 1,65cm no máximo pelo que Naruto pôde observar de onde estava. Estava trajada no uniforma da escola que estava impecavelmente limpo e passado. Pela sua postura era claro que não estava nada satisfeita ao encontrar os três garotos ali, naquele horário._

_O Namikaze não conseguiu conter o tom avermelhado que se fixou em ambas as suas bochechas. Não soube o porque, mas achou ter sentido seu coração falhar uma batida ao olhar mais uma vez nos olhos da garota, chacoalhando a cabeça minimamente tornou a contemplar os eventos em sua frente._

_– N-Nós já estávamos i-indo kaichou – começou Ikkun – certo Kurotatsu, Shiroyan?_

_– Não mesmo! – exclamou Shiroyan, para a surpresa dos outros dois._

_– Tem plena consciência que está desrespeitando não só a mim mas as normas da escola ao desobedecer minha ordem, não... – Misaki apanhou algo que se assemelhava a um álbum de fotos, o foleou por alguns segundos e continuou – Shirokawa Naoya?_

_– Humpf. – desdenhou o dito cujo._

_– Oi Shiroyan, não devíamos fazer isso. – Ikkun tentou mais uma vez convencer o amigo._

_– Ele tem razão cara – Kurotatsu apoiou antes de olhar para Misaki – e início de ano... Não é muito esperto arranjar tantos problemas assim._

_– Principalmente problemas como esse! – completou Ikkun, novamente._

_– Covardes – disse Naoya – estão com medo?_

_– De sermos suspensos ou pior?! – exclamou Kurotatsu._

_– É claro que estamos! – respondeu Ikkun._

_Naoya soltou um chiado de desaprovação pelo comportamento de seu companheiros e tornou a olhar Misaki novamente._

_–Você não vai me obrigar! – disse firme, para o desespero de Kurotatsu e Ikkun._

_– Certo, se você e seus amigos não irão de bom grado terei que tomar providências para... _

_Misaki não terminou pois viu com uma leve surpresa Shiroyan lançar-se em direção à si com o punho cerrado e pronto para desferir um soco com todas as suas forças. Misaki estreitou os olhos mais um pouco antes de mover seu corpo para fora da trajetória do golpe de Naoya, que viu seu punho passar a centímetros da face da presidente com os dentes serrados pela frustação._

_Mas a menina não daria tempo para o jovem rebelde retomar sua postura e tentar outro ataque. Girando em sua perna direita e levantando a esquerda levemente flexionada, Misaki desferiu um chuto levemente forte nas costas de Shiroyan, que foi pego desprevenido e não pôde fazer nada a não ser receber toda a dor do impacto do golpe em suas costas e logo depois sentir a terra em seu rosto quando caiu com toda a força no chão. Um silêncio mortal se instalou no local. Naruto mantinha seus olhos arregalados ao máximo assim como os amigos de Naoya enquanto Misaki dirigia um olhar tão afiado e penetrante quanto adagas para Shiroyan._

_O loiro de olhos azuis agora pensava seriamente em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Talvez se aproveitasse o momento de estupor ali presente ele pudesse se esgueirar até a janela e apenas pular para dentro para buscar sua sala e fingir que nada disso havia acontecido... Não, se ela foi capaz de dar um chute feito aquele ela também poderia facilmente percebê-lo... Droga!_

_– Raios. – sussurrou Naruto._

_– Ouça o que eu digo e vá logo para a sala. – disse calma mas com clara ameaça por trás de seu tom._

_Naoya levantou-se com certa dificuldade e olhou para seus amigos que prontamente compreenderam a mensagem e correram para a janela já adentrando a mesma e rumando para a sala de aula. Shiroyan foi o último dos três a entrar mas não sem antes lançar mais um olhar amarrado para Misaki, que não se abalou nem um pouco._

_– Isso ainda não acabou... – Naoya disse para si mesmo após voltar para dentro do colégio._

_Após alguns segundos Misaki finalmente relaxou seus ombros enquanto massageava sua nuca com a mão direita. Ela abaixou-se para pegar o caderno com os nomes e fotos dos alunos que havia deixado cair no meio da confusão. Suspirando olhou em seus arredores e assim que teve certeza de que não havia mais ninguém rumou para a janela com o intuito de retornar para o corredor. _

_O que a presidente não contava era dar de cara com um amontoado de madeixas no amarelo mais vivo que já havia visto, tudo acompanhado por uma par de olhos azuis safira levemente arregalados. A Ayuzawa também alargou as pálpebras levemente ao perceber que se tratava de uma pessoa, um aluno, para ser mais preciso._

_Naruto não tinha a mínima ideia de como agir aquele momento._

_Seria melhor correr e pedir com todas as forças para que ela não o alcançasse? Deveria ficar ali mesmo e levar um chute no meio do rosto? Deveria tentar parar de se confundir parando de tentar pensar no que fazer? Céus! E para piorar a situação o loiro estava ainda mais corado do que quando a viu de longe. Aliando isso ao fato de seus olhos a estarem fitando de um jeito que o fazia parecer... Admirando-a? Oh raios, assim ela vai acabar entendendo tudo errado!_

_Orbes castanho encontraram as duas safiras, um silêncio extremamente constrangedor se formou entre os dois._

_Misaki notou o loiro corar ainda mais conforma a fitava, a garota sentiu um leve queimar em suas bochechas e sabia que estava corada. O pior foi ver a reação dele: O loiro acabou corando ainda mais e soltou um 'gasp' do meio de sua garganta... Mal sabia ela o quanto ele desejava que a menina não interpretasse isso da maneira errada._

_Mas infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu._

_– Pervertido! – Gritou Misaki para segundos depois lançar um rápido soco em direção à cabeça do loiro estranho._

_– Ah! – Naruto esquivou-se para a esquerda por puro instinto, evitando que o punho se conectasse com seu crânio, isso surpreendeu Misaki que se afastou um pouco e esperou uma reação do loiro, porém nada veio._

_– O que estava fazendo nesse arbusto? – a morena perguntou de forma acusadora – Me espiando?!_

_– N-Não! – respondeu prontamente._

_– Então o que fazia ali?! – disse a presidente pontando para o arbusto que agora estava sem algumas folhas._

_– Aqueles caras queriam me surrar! – Naruto engoliu sua saliva fazendo um som característico – Eu me escondi aqui e então você apareceu!_

_Misaki lhe lançou um olhar analisador. O que ela pôde notar? Apreensão, um pouco de medo e insegurança, mas também pôde encontrar grande sinceridade naqueles orbes azuis levemente trêmulos. A menina suspirou e fechou os olhos em uma postura cansada._

_– Tudo bem – começou – você não parece estar mentindo. Mas vá logo ou perderá todo o resto da aula._

_Naruto sorriu fracamente e não perdeu tempo, entrou na escola pela mesma janela que saiu, nem notando que o seu sorriso aumentou quando olhou para trás uma última vez para a Ayuzawa._

_– Ela parece bem interessante – começou já virando num dos corredores – quando não está irritada. – concluiu rindo._

_Ainda do lado de fora , Misaki falhou em notar a vermelhidão que surgiu novamente ao notar o sorriso do loiro enquanto o mesmo voltava para o interior da escola. Abrindo seu livro de registros mais uma vez, vasculhou até encontrar a foto do mesmo aluno que falava há momentos atrás, visto que acabou esquecendo de lhe perguntar o nome._

_– Vejamos... – disse segundos antes de encontrar a foto do loiro em seu livro – Namikaze Naruto, huh?_

_Suspirando, Misaki retornou para dentro do colégio para fazer uma última ronda antes de retornar para sua turma._

**_Flashback Off._**

Pode não parecer, mas mal sabia eu que desde aquele momento a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Apesar daquele dia ter sido um dos piores da minha vida, acabou por coincidir com o melhor deia da minha vida... Estranho não é?

Não posso dizer que minha história tem um final feliz. Muito menos garantir que alguém se interesse por ela, afinal, relatos de gente como eu, que passaram por situações iguais ou até piores existem em uma quantidade gigantesca. Entretanto, estou disposto a compartilhar minha experiência de vida com vocês, isto é...

Se vocês estiverem dispostos a ouvir...


End file.
